


wailing.

by sturidge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge





	wailing.

There was just something about the way he _wailed_.

How he gritted his jaw and buried his face on pillow, arching his back and holding out a moan; his hands clinging to the mattress and his messy hair all over his face. So cute; so fragile – if Killian hadn't been so focused on burying himself as deep as he could inside of him, he surely would've stopped for a moment to appreciate the sight.

Eh, maybe next time.

“Does it still hurt?” he would ask, leaning forward and planting kisses on the back of Baelfire’s neck. His teeth would scrap against the tender, milky-white skin, leaving red – _ownership_ – marks all over Bae's body.

“Y-yes”, the boy would mutter, with eyes closed.

Just to tease him, Killian would reach between his legs, taking a hold of his cock; rock hard and ready, like any lad his age ought to be. “Do you want me to stop?” he’d whisper, rubbing the tip of his nose against Bae's earlobe.

“N-No, _please_ ” was the immediate answer, followed by a push back of his hips, making sure there wasn't even a centimetre separating the two of them. Bae loved the feeling of having Killian all the way in, fucking him harder and harder ‘til they were both breathless; the cold metal of Jones’ hook wrapped around his leg to keep him still while he thrusted in and out of him, never missing a heartbeat.

Part of him knew he shouldn't be enjoying – craving for – it as much as he was. The other part didn't care.

It was a fiery need that drove him to Killian’s arm; that let him rip off the buttons of his vest and sink in on him, body and soul. His mind couldn’t understand where it came from, but at each new moan, it only burnt brighter.

The same passion ran down the swashbuckler’s veins as he sprawled the boy on his bed, stripping him of his innocence until the next dawn. A mix of loathe and desire that just made Killian want to have Baelfire even more.

He wasn't sure if he should love the boy for being Milha’s son or hate his guts for being the crocodile's spawn.

And while his heart couldn't decide, the two of them would keep having their... fun.


End file.
